


The Hanahaki Disease Epidemic

by Ruruka_Ando



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Suicide, Will add more ships later, requests open, some will die, some will live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruka_Ando/pseuds/Ruruka_Ando
Summary: 🥀 Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left untreated. 🥀I can take requests! There are a few ships I won't write about though, due to them making me uncomfy.I'm copy and pasting my old story from Wattpad over to here! I'm going to finish up those requests first, thank you!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Mioda Ibuki, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Komaru & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

_Again? Why is it happening again? _The Ultimate Supreme Leader stared at the purple flower petals with a frown. This wasn't normal, was it? Frankly he didn't know nor did he care. He stood up and started to walk further away from the petals before he saw the male of his affections. Saihara was chatting with Akamatsu, they both seemed so happy despite the situation they were in. Ouma tried to ignore the emptiness he felt as he coughed into his pale hand. Unfortunately for him, it caught the attention the two. Akamatsu was the first one to move towards the short boy, worry evident in her pale pink eyes.__

__"Ouma-kun! Are you okay? We heard you coughing. Are you sick?"_ _

__Ouma hadn't paid much attention to her words; he was busy looking at Saihara. The detective came over with the same worried look as he looked down at him._ _

__"I'm fine, Akamatsu-chan! I just wanted to see if you'd pay attention to me. I was getting lonely!" He frowned as his crocodile tears danced along his waterline. Akamatsu was about to speak up before he stopped her, "I'm lying. I am a liar after all! You should've seen your faces! Nishishishi~!" Turning away from them, he ran away when he felt an oncoming sensation of throwing up. The past few days have gotten worse with these damned petals._ _

__Saihara watched the male leave until he noticed something odd. Reaching down, he picked up a purple flower petal with furrowed brows. He didn't know Ouma liked flowers. When he has some free time, he'll definitely ask about it. Akamatsu looked over and tilted her head, "Shuichi, what's that?"  
"It's a petal. I saw it when Ouma-kun left. It's rather strange... I don't remember seeing a flower with this petal before."_ _

__Days have passed after that incident. Ouma has been avoiding Saihara as if he was infected. He figured out the cause of this phenomena, and really he couldn't blame anyone but himself for falling in love with someone. Though no matter how hard he's been running and hiding, Saihara managed to corner him one day. Ouma stared at him with wide purple eyes before looking away. He hated this feeling. He hated how he'd never be loved._ _

__"Ouma-kun, did I do something wrong?"_ _

__God, he hated he was making Saihara look so distraught. He felt his body shake as he swallowed back a few petals._ _

__"Hm~ of course you did something wrong. But~ I can't tell you what you did. You're a horrible person for not knowing ." I'm sorry, don't listen to me Saihara. I'm lying- The heartbroken look on the taller male's face hurts him more than this damned disease._ _

__"I'm... I'm sorry Ouma-kun." Saihara moved back and pulled his hat over his left eye. He honestly couldn't picture what he did wrong. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."_ _

__Ouma wanted to laugh at that. That was a promise that couldn't be a thing. Him and Saihara couldn't be a thing. "Kiss me," he muttered under his breath. Did he always sound this small? Surely not._ _

__Saihara looked at him in shock. "W-What did you say?" His cheeks gave way and turned into a nice rosy pink. His heart started to beat rapidly, he wasn't sure what to do._ _

__And in that moment, Ouma kneeled over and threw up the purple petals. Some got caught in his throat, making it much harder to breathe. His eyesight started to get blurry as he gazed up at his crush. He tried to apologize for everything he's done; Saihara didn't deserve this. Ouma watched as Saihara kneeled down beside him with trembling hands, rubbing his back. He saw him mouth something before he blacked out._ _

___"Ding dong, dang dong! A body has been found!" ___ _ _


	2. Tenko x Himiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko is vibing brother

Tenko watched from the sidelines as the wonderful mage made pure white doves appear out of nowhere. It always interested her how easily Himiko could do something like that, it truly was magical.

However, the only downfall was that Himiko was too busy nowadays with the magic shows. Of course Tenko was proud of the short red head, it just made her upset that she could only watch in the sidelines. It wasn't always like this, no instead they were practically inseparable in high school. But times change and nothing can stay the same.

At least she could make sure that she'll forever protect her. Or at least that's her plan. Ever since a while back, its been harder to breath. Himiko was worried, but Tenko would always dismiss it.

Time went on. There was no change except for a few pure white rose petals with specks of blood. This worried Tenko, but again she dismissed when the only appointments were scheduled when Himiko had her show.

Even more time went by without much of a change besides the petals started to form the full rose. Unfortunately, Himiko noticed Tenko coughing them up after a show. She gently took her aside and rubbed her eye.

"Tenko... what's wrong? My mana isn't full yet for me to check up on you."

"I'm fine! Please, do not worry yourself over something as simple as a cough!" The taller girl bowed deeply, closing her eyes.

Himiko waved her hand, "you aren't okay... I saw the flowers. You should go to the hospital, this disease can kill you. My magic can't bring back the dead, I tried."

Tenko grew tense. _If I die, how can I protect Himiko? I'll be useless..._ She stood up and saluted, "yes ma'am! Tenko will go right away! Will the cute Himiko be safe without any protection?"

"My magic can protect me." A small yawn passed her lips, "I guess I'll come with, my nap can be pushed back."

Tenko couldn't help the squeal escape her as a soft rosy hue came over her cheeks. She picked the mage up and ran to the hospital.

Once there, they had to wait. Luckily they had a spot open for this surgery procedure. It was odd, more and more people were getting infected. They didn't have to wait too long when the nurse came out, "Tenko Chabashira, the doctor is ready to see you now."

Himiko squeezed Tenko's hand to reassure her before Tenko teared up and followed the nurse. It was worrying to have surgery for something you have no knowledge about, and Tenko wasn't a fan of sharp objects.

The doctor introduced himself and explained how the surgery would be done. Tenko hung onto every word before she felt her entire world stop. It was as if she was already dead.

"Once the operation is over, your feelings for the person you love will no longer be there."

_What?! That's horrible!_ "On second thoughts, I don't think this is right for me. I'll gladly leave now-"

"Nonsense! I'm here to save lives. You won't remember anything about this experience as well. I'll see you when you wake up."

Just like that, Tenko was out like a light. The surgery didn't take too long, an two hours at most, before her eyes fluttered open. She winced at the blinding whiteness, it gave her a massive headache.

"Ah, I see you woke up. How do you feel, Miss. Chabashira?"

The akido master was confused. She certainly didn't remember getting hurt enough to be put in a hospital. "I feel fine! Why am I in here?"

"Excellent question. Your friend saw you collapse. Try not to over work yourself. Speaking of friend, visiting time just started." The doctor opened the door as the sleepy female walked in. She sat down on the overly cushioned seat.

"I'm... happy you're okay." Himiko mumbled out, leaning back into the chair.

"Of course I'm okay! Nothing can take me down!" She proclaimed, laughing boisterously. Himiko only nodded. Tenko's eyes trailed over to see a beautiful white rose bouquet. "Who got me these?"

"Ah... The hospital, probably. I don't know." The short girl shrugged before yawning again. Instead of squealing at the cuteness, Tenko merely smiled.

Soon enough, more time passed by. Things have changed. Tenko was talking to Angie more and more now, laughing and blushing around her. Things were going good for her.

Himiko watched on the sidelines as Tenko performed her own magic by simply _talking._ She was about to turn away when she coughed. Laying on the floor was a soft white rose petal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man!


	3. Celestia x Sayaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goth gf with her Idol gf. What will they do!

It was such a beautiful day out. Well, if you count rain as beautiful. The crystal clear water would hit against the window harshly as the blue haired girl sat with her legs pulled up against her chest. She's been having feelings for a certain gambler, they were roommates after they left high school, and it hurt whenever she brought home another person into the bedroom.

Of course, she knew they were 'D-Ranks' and she was a B-Rank, but it still hurt that she could never be an A-Rank. No matter how much she wanted it- Sayaka coughed softly, a small blue petal escaped her light pink painted lips. She stared at it in shock before gently picking it up.

"What...? This... This is strange." She muttered to herself. She definitely never heard of this happening before.

Sayaka liked the rain. It blocked out the noises, and really it soothed her. However now? Now it didn't seem like it. Her heart ached as she stared at the petal. What does it mean? _Am I going to die?_

Ever since she met Celestia, death never scared her. She saw it as beautiful now, all because of her.

Speaking of her, a busty blonde left the room with a lick of her lips, stretching out as the hem of dress rose up. She looked eyes on Sayaka before smirking.

"What's her face? Celestial? Pf, she's good, but not the best I had. Too bad she won me, ha! Are you a slut of her's too?" She casually walked over into their small kitchen, going through their fridge.

Sayaka coughed harder, those words hurt her more than it should've. "No. I'm not. I'm her roommate. Could you please leave?"

The blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder, scoffing. "Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that, honey. She's going to get rid of you when she gets what she wants. That's what every gambler I've been with does. Ugh! You don't have any good food!" She stormed out with a slam of the oak door.

Sayaka sat there alone with her thoughts. Tears slowly prickled up when she thought over those words. _Would she really do that? Am I seriously nothing to her...? No, that can't be true. Right? Should I ask? Or do I keep quiet? I-_ Her thoughts were halted as the person of her affection came in. Her piercing red eyes went straight to Sayaka's blue ones.

Celestia was admittedly surprise to see her adorable roommate in tears. She wasn't the best person to talk to when you were upset, but she cared about Sayaka.

And so, she slowly sat down next to the pop sensation and slowly wrapped her arms around her smaller frame.

It stayed like that for awhile, there were no words exchanged. The rain slowed down until it stopped to be a rainbow. It truly was beautiful outside.

But that was in the past. Celestia should've saw the signs coming before it was too late, before she was too late.

She should've questioned the random rose petals.

She should've questioned as to why Sayaka would be in tears whenever she came out after her newest win.

She really should've.

But as the grave slowly went into the hole, Celestia cried to herself. She was alone now. When she came home on the rainy night, she couldn't stand to be in this weather.

She should've told Sayaka how scared she was to settle down.

Celestia went into her bedroom, looking through her dresser. She pushed aside her dresses before finding the item of her desire.

She brought the gun to the side of her temple, closing her eyes. _Sayaka my dear, I'll be joining you shortly._

There was a resounding bang in the apartment building as Celestia's lifeless body fell to her knees, then falling forward. The blood escaped the wound rapidly.

**Bonus!**

Sayaka waited by the gates of Heaven, anxious to meet up with Celestia again. She hasn't been here for long, and honestly she was shocked to hear news spread so quickly that Celestia would join her.

"Oh! Over here!" Sayaka smiled softly and waved her hand around.

Celestia came over hesitantly, "Sayaka dear, I wish to apologize for my lack of knowledge with romance. I do hope you can forgive me. I moved you up into an A-Rank as well."

Sayaka's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she wrapped her arms around the lolita dressed female. "I forgive you, I swear. Thank you, I'm so happy!" She looked up and- she couldn't help it. She pressed her lips against the other's, who in return kissed back.


	4. Makoto x Togami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is in love with tall rich boy

Makoto was excited to finally get a good job. Ever since he left high school, he couldn't find a good enough job that could support him and his little sister. But, said sister introduced him to an heir named Byakuya Togami.

Admittedly so, Makoto was a bit intimidated by the taller male. Byakuya's overall confidence radiated off of him- Makoto was kind of jealous. He wasn't the most confident person, nor was he the most brave. He was just... normal. Average. The brunet was okay with living life like that, though. That's what he thought when he first started out. Now, things just seemed so... different.

_Huh...? What's this weird feeling in my chest?_ He thought to himself, trying to shake off the constricting feeling. Never in his life has ever felt such a thing. He remembered Komaru mention her feeling something similar, but he just dismissed it as a 'teenage girl thing'. It was strange, whenever his thoughts drifted to the blond, he has no idea why they do, that feeling would be there to greet him. He thought it was him just being nervous, but he's been working under Mister Byakuya for at least a year now.

"Mr. Naegi, Mr. Togami is waiting on the other line for you to pick up. He seemed pretty made, good luck," an elderly woman spoke up, startling the poor boy out of his thoughts.

He smiled at her and nodded to show his gratitude before pressing the blinking button, closing his eyes to mentally prepare himself for the onslaught of scolding.

"Did you finally pick up? Good. I've been trying to contact you for over ten minutes. Don't make me wait again, Naegi." Makoto could already picture the exasperated look on his boss' face. He almost giggled at that. Almost.

"Aha, really...? I didn't notic-"

"Of course you didn't notice. Anyways, I have a... proposition for you."

That caught his attention nicely. "Proposition?" He mumbled to himself, "alright, what is it sir?"

"If you let me take Komaru out for a date, I'll give you a thousand dollar raise."

"Yeah, sure- wait, what?" Did he hear that correctly?! His boss and his sister- Why can't I breathe? 

He covered his mouth as he started to cough rather loudly, his eyes tearing up from the unexpected force. It was as if his lungs were trying to push something out. To his surprise, they were. Tiny little olive green petals fell onto his lap as he started at them.

"-egi? Naegi! Did you hear what I said? Go get some water, I don't need my other employees to get sick." With that, his boss hung up.

Makoto stood up shakily, leaving his small cubicle to get some water as told. The elderly woman was there, getting her own cup of the lukewarm water.

"Oh dearie, was that you who I heard coughing? You don't look too good..." Her shaky, wrinkly hand gently brushed past his bangs and touched his forehead before pulling her hand back. "You feel fine."

Makoto blushed slightly, _people heard me?_ , and chuckled. "I just got something stuck in my throat, sorry!"

The woman patted his back before making her way down the hall. "Be careful, dearie."

He nodded to himself, filling up the plastic cup. He got another full cup after he downed the other one. He repeated this process a few times to soothe his aching throat.

The weekends came by soon enough, and the Naegi siblings were watching some kind of Disney movie together. They didn't get along all too well, but there was one thing they had in common, a love for Disney movies.

There special bonding time was broken when a knock was heard. Komaru was the one who answered it, and immediately afterwards a squeal could be heard. Curious, Makoto turned around from the couch to feel his heart jump into his throat.

"Are you ready to go out, Komaru?" Oh god, it was him. His icy blue eyes locked onto Makoto's form. "Oh, hello. We'll be going now."

Makoto nodded slowly as the door shut. His frame started to shake as he coughed again, even more petals flew past the slits of his fingers, littering the floor. It was almost beautiful to him.

_Wait... was that why Komaru wore a dress? And make-up? She never wears make-up!_

Makoto cleaned the mess up and settled himself back on the couch, trying to recollect his thoughts.

Later on in the night, Komaru came back with Byakuya standing in front of her. They were chatting peacefully, they each had their own sort of blush. Another thing they had common, the disease for loving the blond male. However, it seems like Komaru unconsciously won.

The two kissed goodnight, they've actually been going on dates for a month now, before Byakuya asked her out. Komaru obviously accepted, and went inside her shared house with her dear brother.

What she saw inside was horrible. She let out an ear piercing scream as she fell to her knees, crystal clear tears were rolling down her cheeks. Laying on the floor was Makoto, holding what seemed to be a letter. Byakuya heard his newfound lover's scream and went inside the house before widening his eyes.

He walked over to the body and picked up the letter.

_Dear whoever this may concern._

_I'm Makoto Naegi and I'm sick.  
I don't know what this is but flowers are everywhere. I can't breathe and it's hard to write   
That was rather obvious by the hastily written letters.  
If I die Were those tear stains? please tell Komaru she's a great younger sister and that I wished we had a better relationship. She deserves to be happy and if someone breaks her heart, please make sure she can smile again._

_This part is for Komaru._

The heir felt a bit guilty for reading through this part, but it seemed necessary.

_No matter how many times we got into arguments, I'll always love you. You're the best! I'm sorry you had to see me like this. Could you do me a favor...? Cremate my body and spread the ashes at our old tree house. And... could you tell Togami that I love him? Thanks, lil sis. I know I can count on you._

_Love, Makoto Naegi._

He felt his thoughts coming to a stop. "What?" He asked himself, staring at the final words. There was no way, absolutely no way, Makoto loved him. That was outrageous!

He felt Komaru shakily wrap her small arms around him, "w-what's that?"

Byakuya couldn't let Komaru know about the last few sentences. That'd completely ruin her. So, he read the letter out loud to her but missed a few important words.

Three days passed since that event. Komaru held onto a small bag, looking at the ashes. She took in a shaky breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, and reached into the bag. She got a good handful, gently sprinkling the ashes around the tree that held their tree house. It held so many wonderful moments on those few times they actually got along with each other.


	5. Kazuichi x Gundham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham has a diary!!! What can go wrong!!

_Dear writing book_   
_**August 31st 2:34 pm. 2017.** _

_The great Gundam Tanaka doesn't find it necessary to have such a human device, but Princess Sonia has informed me it was a good idea. We shall see about that._

_Dear writing book_   
_**September 8th 7:30 am. 2017.** _

_We have gotten a new classmate. He has told us his name is Kazuichi Souda. He is a very... loud person to be around. Mrs. Yukizome has sent him to sit next to me. I already cannot stand such a fool._

_Dear writing book_   
_**September 25th 4:26 pm. 2017.** _

_Perhaps I was a bit too quick on my judgement for Souda. He's actually a very nice person to chat with, however he seems too invested on Princess Sonia._

_Dear writing book_   
_**October 23rd 5:18 am. 2017.** _

_Something most odd has left me baffled. I fear that I may have caught an illness that the most evil of creatures has bestowed upon me. I kept coughing until my lungs screamed out. From my very own lips I spotted tiny flower petals drift in the wind._

_Dear writing book_   
_**November 11th 8:07 pm. 2017.** _

_I tried so very hard to understand these strange emotions in my chest. Souda must be some kind of warlock, he bewitched me with these horrendous things._

_Dear writing book_   
_**November 12th 3:49 pm. 2017.** _

_Princess Sonia has told me that maybe I was in love. That's ridiculous though, I only love my Four Dark Devas of Destruction. However I could not tell her who I supposedly love, that would be too tedious._

_Dear writing book_   
_**December 2nd 1:25 pm. 2017.** _

_I am feeling... distraught. Souda has asked Princess Sonia out on what mortals call a 'date'. She has accepted after he tried to ask her numerous times. I never saw a mortal so desperate. Here is an update on my coughing: getting worryingly worse. I should ask Mikan what's wrong._

_Dear writing book_   
_**December 2nd 2:14 pm. 2017.** _

_Mikan graciously has informed me I have a disease called Hanahaki. I have never heard of such a thing._

_Dear writing book_   
_**January 30th 12:01 am. 2018.** _

_I'm a fool._

_Dear writing book_   
_**February 14th 2:26 pm. 2018.** _

_I have accepted Mikan's offer to get these roots out of my lungs. I hope they work. It turns out that I do have feelings for Kazuichi. It's only fitting that I have wrote these things on the day of love. He's currently out right now with Princess Sonia. I do not destest my dear princess for I do not see her as a rival. She has won and I, the fool, has lost. My only wish is for the two to live peacefully without any drama to fall upon them. They are both very near and dear to my blackened heart. My apologies to anyone who may have the courage to open this cursed book._

_Dear writing book_   
_**September 15th 1:03 am. 2019.** _

_As I read back in this book, I'm most confused as to why I've ever felt myself compelled to like Souda. He's merely an acquaintance at best. I must have been under someone's spell. I do not see the purpose of having such a book anymore in my possession. This shall be the last entry of the great Gundam Tanaka!_

_Dear writing book_   
_**October 14th 2:30 pm. 2020.** _

_I'm coughing again._


	6. Iruma x Ibuki

Being the musician to a very popular rock band, Ibuki has a lot of fans. But one fan stuck out to her, and that was a female who made her a guitar that shot out flames.

Unfortunately Ibuki can't use it on stage, something about a fire hazard, but it is hung up on the wall. The design was simple yet it has this sense of elegance that the musician loved.

She couldn't remember what the fan actually looked like, but she remembered a few things. Her blonde hair that curled nicely, the way her blue eyes lit up when she met Ibuki, the shy looking smile on her slightly rosy looking lips- okay so maybe Ibuki remembered more than she thought. 

But she knew she shouldn't get so hung up about some fan she'll only see once. It's not like they were going to meet again, which was a total bummer.

However, that didn't seem like the case anymore. At their next show, Ibuki saw the girl standing their shyly, waiting to get something signed.

"Helloooooo! I~bu~ki~ has noticed you were being alone! Didn't you come with anyone? Going to a concert with friends makes it totally better!"

The blonde female jumped from shock and looked at the star. "What? You're actually talking to me? Oh man, Bakamatsu is gonna get a fuckin' field day after this! I didn't come for your shitty music, I wanted to see if you used my invention."

Well, that was unexpected. What kind of name was Bakamatsu? It certainly wasn't one Ibuki heard before. That was their fateful encounter, and ever since then, Iruma and Ibuki were pretty good friends.

Though recently, Iruma has been pushing Ibuki away, and she really has no idea! Maybe it was something she said. Or perhaps it was the newest way to get them famous?

"It's nice to meet you, Ibuki. I'm Hajime. I guess we'll be dating?" The tanned skin male chuckled nervously, looking off to the side.

Ibuki smiled happily and hugged the male close. "You're so cute! Ibuki is totally super duper lucky to have an awesome boyfriend like you!" Of course they weren't actually dating, they had to get both of their names out. Publicity was always a touchy subject that Ibuki tried to dance around, but it doesn't always work. This was one of those times.

"I don't get it! Why the fuck are you dating that goody two shoes?! He's so annoying!" Iruma snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Ah, right. Ibuki forgot she didn't tell Iruma that it's not real. Her manager made sure to tell her over and over, 'don't tell anyone! It'll ruin the entire thing!' So here she is, letting Iruma yell to her hearts contents.

It wasn't a nice feeling. But at least she's calming down. Iruma doubled over and started to cough loudly, causing Ibuki to rush over to her. The multi colored female rubbed her back to try and help; Iruma shot her a dirty glare and pushed her away.   
"Don't touch me with those whorish fingers of yours! I-I'm fine... okay? I... I should go back home. See ya." The beautiful blonde left at that.

Ibuki looked down after she waved energetically to her friend, what she saw was puzzling. There was a light blue rose petal the contrasted with the electric pink carpet beneath her socks. That should've been her first clue to check up on Iruma.

After their little argument, Ibuki was too busy taking pictures with Hajime to really think too much about the incident. Occasionally she'd try to call Iruma, but the line would always be off.

Until this one time, when Iruma actually answered the call.

"Hellooooo! Ibuki missed ya! But goooood news! Ibuki and Hajime are going on a date and there's an open seat next to Ibuki!"

A hoarse voice responded back, "I-I don't give a d-damn-" She couldn't finish her sentence. A loud hacking could be heard from the other side of the small device before a wheezing was all that was left. Then, it went eerily silent.

"I~ru~ma~?"

Nothing. It was silent. Ibuki's heart started to beat in her chest, she was so scared. She hung up and put on a coat, heading outside. She couldn't make it far before her manager stopped her. "Ibuki! Come on we're already too late! You should've been at the movie theater five minutes ago!"

She couldn't say no to her manager.

The date was fun though, and the movie didn't totally suck. It was a weird romcom, but it was still good. Plus, she got free popcorn, score!

Though, was it really worth it? Now that she's looking back at that question, it's so obvious now.

When she got back to the tour bus, she plopped herself down on the fluffy couch and kicked her feet up. She turned on the news and regretted it.

_"Breaking news! A new disease has been found."_

Ibuki wasn't really paying attention to what the news anchor was actually saying. The picture that they showed was shocking, it was beautifully grotesque, she hated it.

Her best friend was laying there, bouquets of light blue flowers were everywhere. Her long blonde hair curled around some flowers as her eyes were screwed shut. If you looked close enough, you could still see some blue petals in her mouth.

_"The first victim to get this now known disease is Miu Iruma. If you have any information on what could've given her this, please call us at---"_

The screen went dark as Ibuki screamed out her frustration. Her best friend shouldn't have died in such a way- she should've realized the signs sooner.

A week passed by, and it was time to bury Iruma. How ironic that they buried her with the same blue petals that choked her.

Ibuki played a dirge, watching the flames come out of the guitar with a melancholic smile. She prayed that Iruma was watching her with a smile and jammed along to the mournful music.

She never knew why her best friend got the disease or why she never told her. But at least she knew the answer to her own question.

It wasn't worth it.


	7. Nekomaru x Akane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have kids! That is so crazy

Two small children ran up to their mother, who was currently sitting in the dining room, munching away at her choice of food. When she noticed her beautiful darlings, she pushed the plate away and patted her legs. The two children climbed onto her lap as they giggled and smiled.

"Mama! How did you and papa get together? Akio said that you were sick! Is that true?" The female child asked, tilting her head. Her wide light brown eyes were full of curiosity as her mother laughed.

"You bet I was! Oooh man, I was coughing flower petals every five seconds!"

The male child smirked at his sister for getting it right before tilting his head as well, "what do you mean by that? It's like, impossible or somethin'! Right?"

Akane scratched her cheek as she tried to recollect her thoughts. "Yeah, it should be-" she was cut off by the youngest gasping.

"Story time! Story time!"

Well, this shouldn't be too hard.

The children sat down on the floor in front of their mother, looking up at her with bright smiles. They really did look like their father. That thought alone made her smile to herself. Glancing at the clock, she decided telling the story before Nekomaru comes home would be good.

"Alright, well, I knew your father since we were in high school. We'd do a lot of things together-"

"Like what?"

Akane hummed and thought about the question. "We'd fight each other! And he'd give me massages, but that's not important to the story! Anyways.

I was sitting in my chair right? I was starving! So I ate my food. Man was it so good! That pervert Teruteru made me it."

"Who's that?"

"Some creep. Stop asking questions, that'll drag the story on!" She scolded slightly, trying to fight back the smile. Her children whispered to one another before apologizing in sync.

The tan female sighed and continued on. "So like, your father came crashing in talking about his latest shi- poop. Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for. He went over to my table and told me all about it. I punched him and sent him flying!"

"Mom, did that actually happen?" Akio asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't seem that strong."

"Yeah! And I want you to get to the sick part! This is so boring!" Akemi complained, crossing her arms.

Well Akane couldn't really complain with that. But she did flick Akio's forehead. "Of course I'm that strong! See these muscles?" She flexed her arms, that did in fact show an impressive amount of muscles.

"Blah blah blah, stuff happened. I didn't get sick until Nekomaru got busy doing a manager job thing for this baseball team. I guess I got lonely and jealous that he spent his time with other people.

So I started coughing these petals. I think they were red, I can't really remember. But it got pretty bad. It got so bad, I couldn't even breath that much! It was like I was choking on a piece of chicken, except this wasn't chicken, it was flowers."

"So, how did you fix it?"

"I didn't know how to fix it. I just remember laying in a hospital bed dying and Nekomaru was beside me, holding my hand. Man, you should've seen his face! He was totally crying more than me.

I coughed pretty badly and I looked at him and said, 'I love you.' His reaction then was priceless too! He turned into a giant tomato! But, after I said that, we kissed-"

"Yuck! Mom, that's gross. You didn't have to tell us that!" The oldest stuck out his tongue, scrunching his face up in disgust.   
Akemi punched her brother's shoulder, "shut up! I think it's romantic! You're just an icky boy who has cooties!"

"Wh- I DON'T HAVE COOTIES!" Akio tackled her sister and sat on her. Akemi was defenseless against her older brother.

Before Akane could speak, the door to their little apartment opened up.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Came the booming voice of her husband. Akio immediately got off his sister and ran to his father, Akemi was close behind him.

Their tiny arms wrapped around their father, or well they tried too hug him. Nekomaru scooped them up and went into the dining room, sitting down to his beautiful wife. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Mama was telling us a story!"

"A disgusting story," Akio mumbled under his breath.

Nekomaru laughed boisterously and looked at Akane for an explanation.

"I was just telling them how we got together. But now that you're here, you finish it! I gotta make dinner! I'm at the part where we kissed-"

"Stop mentioning it! Mom!"

"-okay! Okay, fine, I'm gone." Akane kissed the three on their foreheads and went into the kitchen.

"Alright! After that, your mother and I confessed to one another! It was great! Then, she just stopped coughing. Just like that! It must be because I motivated her to never give up!"

"Wow... you hear that, Akio? It's the sound of adorableness!" Akemi squealed, holding onto her father.

Akio rolled his eyes, "more like that's the sound of mom not dying."

"Oh- I'll be back! I've got to shiiiiit!" Nekomaru placed his lovely children onto the floor and made a beeline towards the bathroom.

The two devious children looked at one another and ran into the kitchen, shouting the forbidden potty word over and over.

Akane almost had a heart attack. "Who taught you that word?! You know what, I'm betting it's your father! I'm gonna kick his ass!" She stormed out of the kitchen just in time for Nekomaru to come out.

"Mom sure is a hypocrite."

Akemi nodded along to her brother's words as she watched their mom try to kick their father.

The fight was very short and luckily they didn't destory any furniture like last time.

When Akane and Nekomaru finished, they were collapsed on the couch, panting. Their children jumped on them and cuddled up close to them.

Akane held her family close and looked at the small photo hanging up on the wall. It was a photo of her and Nekomaru getting married with their classmates surrounding them.

Man, she really is glad she confessed. Who knows what would've happened if she didn't?

_I love my family._

As if the children heard, they whispered their own, "I love you guys."

Slowly, they all started to fall asleep as Nekomaru wrapped his jacket over them like a blanket. "I love you guys too."


	8. Rantaro x Kiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo's name is Tetsuya in this. I forget where I got the name from. I think it was from a piece of fanart I saw?

Tetsuya was dying. That's all Amami was told before he left the school early in fear that he wouldn't be by Tetsuya's side. The teacher just put on a pitiful smile and let him leave for she knew what it was like to loose someone you love.

It didn't take long before the green haired male ran into the hospital, waiting for the elevator to arrive. Truthfully, he grew impatient and was so, so tempted to just climb the stairs. Fortunately, before he made a move, the elevator doors slid open to reveal no one inside. Perfect.

As he pressed the fourth floor button, he took the time to reflect on how they met, how they became friends, and eventually how they became boyfriends. It was such a happy way to pass the time, but his thoughts got ruined when the elevator dinged. He almost forgot that his small, cute, innocent boyfriend was dying.

Amami quickly knocked on the door, hearing a very soft 'come in' from the other side. He braced himself, holding onto the handle a bit too tightly. "Everything is going to be okay, he's going to be okay."

The sight he was met with was something he never wanted to see anything. Tetsuya barely had his once bright blue eyed opened, there was so many different tubes connected to him, his pale skin and frail figure made him look like a breathing corpse.

What hurt the most was the smile Tetsuya attempted to make. He looked like he was in so much pain. Amami smiled in return, sitting on the corner of the bed and gently holding his hand. That's all that happened for a bit, just them holding hands. Then suddenly, Amami felt Tetsuya's grip slacken.

He turned his head to face him, only to see the other male crying something. "I'm sorry, Rantaro. I don't think I'll make it much longer-"

"I love you. I know you can make it, you're strong." He didn't mean to cut the sick male off, but he felt like he had to say those words.

Tetsuya chuckled softly, fully closing his eyes. "I love you...too." The line went dead. Amami was frozen, what could he do? He didn't notice an older male entered the room.

Amami felt a hand on his shoulder as an old voice speaks out. "I'm Professor Iidabashi. I've been doing a scientific research on transferring the human mind over to an artificial life source. I see that you're very close to this male. I've been given full consent to preform my studies on him. If you'd like, I could contact you."

Well, that was certainly unexpected, but nonetheless he nodded in agreement.

It's been a full year since then. Amami still missed Tetsuya, and frankly he was getting skeptical. There's no way that's possible, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Yet when he received a phone call in the late afternoon to visit the hospital, he went immediately.

Once there, he was instructed to go back to the same room Tetsuya died in. So, with great reluctance, he did.

Again, the sight he saw was shocking. Tetsuya was a robot now, sitting on the bed with wide electric blue eyes. When they focused on Amami, the robot smiled. "Hello! I'm K1-B0, but you can call me Kiibo! I'm an artificial intelligence, pleased to meet you!"

His throat got a tickling sensation as he looks at the professor. "I thought he was going to have Tetsuya's memories. Who is this?" He felt bad by the look of confusion on his... acquaintance's face.

"Ah yes, well, I couldn't fully do that. I'm still working on others. Kiibo is a maturing AI, I was wondering if you could take him in."

And he did. Amami made sure to teach him everything he knew. And about a year later, Kiibo wad finally 'old' enough to move out. But Kiibo didn't due to him getting attached to the green haired male. However, Amami definitely noticed how independent the AI had become. A few months passed since their first talk about moving out when the tickling sensation grew more and more until he coughed into his elbow. He felt something peculiar, a rose petal? Amami frowned at the tiny petal, letting it fall onto the wooden floor. Maybe he was still missing his Tetsuya, or perhaps it could be because he fell in love all over again. Whatever the case was with his emotions, he didn't like it at all. In a way he felt like he was betraying his old boyfriend. Kiibo was going out more and more with the friends he made, and honestly, Amami missed him.

So later that night, Amami announced that he was going to the hospital. Kiibo was worried of course, but the avocado reassured him that he was going to be okay.

The next day, Kiibo gets a call from the hospital. He was confused, Amami had a disease? But he said he was going to be fine! The white haired robot speed walked to the hospital, heading up to Amami's room. It was a bit odd, he could've sworn he's seen the room's number before...

Kiibo opened the door and gasped. There was green flower petals littering the floor. Some had red spots on them, while others seemed to be the full flower. Bright blue eyes met dull green eyes as the latter smiles softly, wincing in pain as another flower falls from his chapped lips.

The robot sits down on the plush chair, reaching out shyly to hold onto his hand. It was awkward, no one said anything as time went on. Eventually, Amami sighed. "I miss you."

"What do you mean? I am right here. Amami-"

"Rantaro. Please, call me Rantaro. We're close enough."

Kiibo nods slowly, "alright. Rantaro, I don't understand what you mean, please elaborate!"

"I miss Tetsuya. He's the one who you're based on. We were dating." Amami chuckles softly, closing his eyes.

"I am very sorry, Rantaro." No response. Kiibo grew worried, and he had every right to be. Amami's lifeline slowly came to a stop. Kiibo felt his emotions churn inside as he tried to process what just happened. He just lost his best friend.

Kiibo picked up a green rose, gently tucking it behind his ear. He runs a hand through the soft green locks with a pained smile.

"I never stopped loving you, Rantaro."


	9. Shuichi x Kokichi (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not related to the first one. None of them are related unless specified!! Probably should've mentioned that in da summery but that's okay LMAO

_"Do you believe in ghosts?"_

"No."

_"Ah, that's no fun, is it?"_

"No."

_"Do you remember me?"_

"Stop."

_"Why can't you remember me, Saihara-chan?~"_

Said male woke up while gasping for air. His heart was pounding inside his chest, was his heart beat always that loud? No, of course not. He's stupid for thinking so. Ever since Kokichi died, he's been having the oddest sensation. His stomach felt gross. His throat would hurt. His eyes stung from the tears that refused to fall.

He didn't know why he was like that. He hated Kokichi, didn't he? Well, honestly, Shuichi wasn't sure. He survived the killing game, yeah, but he wasn't living. It s like there was an invisible chain wrapped around his pale neck, tightening every time he took a breath. It wasn't until later that he realized it was all due to the flower petals that would cause him to choke. How foolish of a detective can he be?

He managed to stumble into the bathroom, kneeling over and vomiting into the porcelain toilet. The tears finally fell from his eyes, his face got redder as his airways were getting clogged.

_"Do you believe in an afterlife, Saihara-chan?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Want me to take you there?~"_

_"Please."_

_"Only if you say you love me."_

The tone in his voice was so serious. His eyelids were becoming heavy, he couldn't say it. He knew Kokichi was dead, he knew Kokichi would tease him, he knew Kokichi.

_"Times almost up, ya know? Better hurry. Say it, Shuichi."_

_"I... I love you."_

_.  
.  
._

_"Awww, you were too late! At least we can be with each other!~"_

_Shuichi blinks, looking down at the beautifully grotesque scene of his own corpse. The navy flowers were scattered everywhere._

_Kokichi steps in the way, a smug look on his face. "Let's go, everyone missed you!~"_


	10. Komaeda x Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write Komaeda. He is an enigma to me. Who is Nagito Komaeda?

Komaeda felt sick. Well, more sick than usual. He knew that he loves Hajime, he gave him this new sensation of feeling wanted. But, well... Hajime didn't like him back. And frankly that hurt more than it should've. He told himself, 'if Hajime is happy, then so am I.'

No matter how many times he repeated that in his head, he wasn't happy. He was miserable. Every night he'd double over in pain, trying to choke back the olive colored petals. He needed to make sure his plan went perfect, or else it'd mess _everything_ up. Komaeda figured the traitor would kill him; a part of him hoped the traitor was Hajime. It'd be a twisted version of Juliet and Romeo, right? Then he could finally tell him his feelings. Maybe? Honestly, he was conflicted.

His feelings developed as soon as he saw the handsome student. He'd never say it out loud, but it was without a doubt love at first sight, he was sure of it. The disease started when he found out Hajime was a reserve course student. That made him love the other male so much more to the point it drove him crazy. He felt as though he needed to make sure his unrequited lover survived, even if it meant he didn't. Naturally, with his fears still present, he tried to push the protagonist away from him despite how much it hurt him. Unfortunately for him, Hajime went off to befriend the others so easily. Chiaki was the one who captured his heart in the end, not that Komaeda didn't expect something like that to happen, it was blatantly obvious.

It was almost like a race against the clock, 'what will kill Komaeda Nagito first? This disease or his luck?' That thought made the fluffy haired male chuckled, this was probably due to his so called luck. He's probably just having his unlucky streak right now. When it's done, the good luck will make sure things turn out well. In a sort of sick joke, it did.

"Well, it's show time, everyone."

Just like a perfectly placed line of dominoes, everything went according to plan. The 'survivors' went out looking for him, he made sure he was in the perfect position, and-

Komaeda closed his eyes, trying to remember all of the good times with Hajime. His favorite time was when he was tied up and only the brunet came to him. That truly was an inspiring moment, perhaps Hajime was secretly the Ultimate Lucky Student? He deserved that title way more.

With his final moments of his life, he started to whisper his regrets. His empty promises. His feelings. How much he loved Hajime. How much he wanted to escape like everyone else.

How he hoped Hajime could forgive him.

His frail body started to shake with the sudden bursts of extreme discomfort. His mouth was forced open by the flower petals, however, he didn't die from those. He died thanks from the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami.

In the end, Hajime never did forgive Nagito. He held this certain type of grudge against him, after all, the so called lucky student killed the person who he loved more than anyone else. Hajime vowed that he'll make sure Chiaki will always be remembered.


	11. Maki x Kaito X Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Kokichi try to get Kaito to pick one of them
> 
> Maki's side is in italics!!

"Hey, Harumaki!" The spiky haired male was quick to run after her this big smile plastered on his face. The smile made him look quite dashing. The little gremlin was watching the two from up in a tree, his nail wedged in between his pearly whites. That smile should be directed at the supreme leader, not some emotionless assassin!

_As soon as she heard the all too familiar nickname, her strides slowed down. Her crimson eyes glanced to the side as her cheeks puffed out. "What do you want?"_

_"Have you seen Saihara around? I can't seem to find him anywhere!" Kaito placed his hands on his hips as his smile faltered into a tiny frown._

_Maki coughed and put her hand up to her mouth, her brows furrowing together. She felt perfectly healthy five seconds ago. So what gives?_

_Kaito snapped out of his momentary distraction to look at his best friend. "Ah jeez, you okay?"_

Kokichi's eyes lit up with interest, "nishishi~ it seems like Maki has the same thing I do~ this can make for a fun little game, hm?~" He slipped out of the tree to move closer. The short male has been coughing and choking on these annoying petals for the past week thanks to Kaito hating him. He figured out a long time ago what was happening, it was a motive that Monokuma thought would spice the game up and 'get more views,' whatever that meant. What he didn't figure out was who Kaito loved. If it wasn't Maki, then it could be-

"Saihara! I see him, see you later, Harumaki!"

Ah. Aaah. It made everything so much clearer now. How could he be this blind? Of course Kaito fell for the emo detective.

_Maki felt her heart throb. Why was she this jealous over Saihara? It wasn't like she cared that much. Her eyes narrowed in mild frustration about the whole situation. Out of everything that happened, she abhors this motive the most._

_To her left, there was a tiny sound of a twig snapping. Her head turned to face the bush only to see a face she hated._

"Aww~ don't you look happy to see me?" Kokichi put on a smile, his arms going up behind his head. "Let's play a game! Monokuma said we only have two weeks before we die from this sickness, right? Wellll... what if we get Kaito to pick one of us before that time runs out? I have an advantage over you, I'm not friendzoned." His smile twisted into a cocky smirk, "better hurry up, Haru~maki~."

_The female crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the short male. She knew better than to play along with his games, however, her heart and her mind weren't working together. Hesitating, she nods her head with a look of regret already present._

_When you're stuck in a killing game, time can go fast or slow. Maki was getting more and more annoyed at Kokichi's antics. Her coughing has gotten worse, but she knew the other player was closer to dying. Though, that doesn't mean she'll get to live, huh?_

Kokichi was panicking. Whenever he tried to even get remotely close to the astronaut, Maki was there a second before. That, or Kaito was too busy hanging around with Saihara. What intrigued him was how even Kaito, Saihara, Shirogane, and Himiko were coughing. Maybe this motive will kill them all? That'd be boring, though!

Kokichi was in his room, staring at his white board. There was two lines with colored in hearts connected to Kaito, one for him and one for Maki. There was a line with an empty heart connecting Kaito to Saihara, but Saihara also had a line connecting to a question mark. He didn't care who the others loved, they aren't important.

Checking the days off, Kokichi estimated they all had around three days left before they joined the others. With a melancholic smile, he started his new plan to scare the mastermind. He spread his lies about how he was a remnant of despair, got shot by the poison arrow, and crushed by the press.

_During the trial, Maki was in disbelief. There's no way Kaito was inside the suit. She didn't want him to see her as a killer. Her eyes watered up as soon as Kaito showed his face, still wearing that dashing smile._

_"Don't give up, Saihara! I believe in you! I love you! I know you can stop the mastermind!"_

_The motive may have ended, but her heart was still being crushed. She rather have the disease, if she died by that then this wouldn't have happened. Her knees collapsed under her weight as her head was buried deep in her hands. She felt smaller arms wrap around her as a sleepy female voice started to say sweet nothings to calm her down. Maki sniffled, pulled away, and thanked Himiko._

_While the assassin did win the killing game, Kokichi and Maki both lost the hanahaki game._


	12. Gonta x Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like. My only Hoshi ship. They are good. Very good!!

Gonta felt awful after seeing Kaede's execution. He thought she was going to be the one who saved them all-- she had been so adamant about trying to stop the mastermind behind this game. And really, he wanted her to succeed. Gonta had to get back to his family, surely the pack is missing him by now. They were so close with each other that being so far away made the gentleman homesick. There's no way for him to express his sadness about this. However, that didn't seem to be true. There was one person who could see how truly distraught he is. And for that, he'd always be thankful for having Hoshi be there for him.

Hoshi wasn't someone who could make friends naturally. It took time and a lot of trust. He didn't let people in easily, he merely just allowed them to be near him. This time was different. Hoshi knew Gonta wasn't a bad person, he was different from everyone else stuck in the killing game. He could see that the much taller male was struggling with this whole ordeal. Death must not be common for Gonta, that much was extremely obvious. The way how his eyes got darker and the crystal tears started to form in the corners of his eyes was everything Hoshi needed to understand that he should somehow help. But how? He doesn't start conversations. And so, he let it be. He figured that someone else would approach the gentle giant to reassure him.

But no one did, they all went off to do their own thing. That truly and honestly bugged the tennis player; sure, he did the same exact thing. Sure, he didn't react "properly" to death, but hell, he couldn't believe how easily everyone was handling this situation.

The thought of approaching Gonta escaped his mind, he had more important things to do. It wasn't until he heard a knock at his door in the early mornings when the thought reentered his foggy mind. Seeing Gonta standing there, his hair wilder than normal and his glasses being crooked woke the small male. "Gonta? What are you doing here?" he grunted out, reaching a hand up to pull his hat down. Ah, he forgot he wasn't wearing his hat. He sighed and looked away, annoyed that he was without his safety gear.

"Gonta's sorry for waking you up, that is not very gentlemanly of Gonta. But he needs your help... Gonta doesn't know how to feel happy again."

That line in itself made Hoshi's chest clench. It was heartbreaking, and he felt bad for forgetting all about this problem. He had his hand holding the door as he pushed it open, making a gesture for the other to enter his dorm. He knew Gonta wouldn't kill him, so he decided to trust him. Once they both made it inside and sat on the springy bed, Hoshi put his hat on. "Alright," he started off, "you need to go through the stages of grief in a healthy manner. You need to accept Kaede's death. Think of it this way; when a caterpillar turns into a butterfly, the caterpillar is no more. The butterfly is a new stage. Kaede is just going through her own new stage." He didn't believe in reincarnation. He just thought once you're dead, you're dead. There's no point for him to fear it anymore. 

Gonta kept quiet during the explanation, occasionally nodding along. His eyes lit up with excitement, "Gonta sees! He didn't know Kaede could turn into a butterfly! Gonta's wolf family would love to know this. Gonta must take care of every butterfly he sees, just so he can protect Kaede!" He then turned rather serious, his face got scrunched up into a determined expression.

Hoshi felt oddly uncomfortable by his words, he felt bad for deceiving the innocent male. The light in his eyes made him feel more relaxed though. Clearly he did his job."Sounds like a plan," Hoshi drawled out, hopping off his bed. "I'm glad I could help, Gonta. Now come on, let's get breakfast." Maybe, just maybe, this could be the start to a beautiful friendship.

He was correct with that line of thinking. Over the past few days, the two started to talk more and more. Ouma and Iruma would crack jokes about them, which caused Gonta to flush at the teasing. Hoshi didn't understand what they meant about 'being in love'. Why can't people just talk to each other? Not everything has to be romantic. Plus, their teasing has gotten to the point where it was almost unbearable. The redhead didn't want to have attention pinned on him. He wanted to lay low, but they didn't seem to be plausible now.

One day, there was a knock at his door. Assuming it was Gonta, he didn't bother to put his hat on. He opened the door, and to his pleasure, it was Gonta. What worried him was the frightened expression on his face. Was he hurt? Was he being targeted? Hoshi would protect Gonta with his life, he considered him to be a close ally.

Gonta placed a fist over his mouth before he started coughing loudly. Hoshi winced at how awful it sounded. His already wide eyes grew once he saw a single, army green petal fall past the tan man's chapped lips. "Gonta sorry, he didn't mean to alarm you. He wanted to say something-"

The clacking of heels took both of their attentions. The familiar face of Kirumi approached them as she gave them both a small smile. "Hello. I'm here to inform you both about Himiko's magic show. Please make sure you be there." With that simple message done, she walked past them to her dorm. Hoshi felt a sinking feeling deep inside, but pushed it away. He looked back at Gonta, only to see him already walking away.

"Gonta will talk to you later!" 

Hoshi furrowed his brows but shrugged it off. He started walking behind the other, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He couldn't help but to wonder what his dear friend wanted to say to him. It must not be that important if it got pushed off for later. The coughing really did worry him. He wondered just how painful it must be. Unfortunately, he found out what it felt like. Being held underwater caused his lungs to burn-- though he didn't think about the pain. He didn't think about dying. He thought about Gonta. How would he react to his death? How would he move on? He apologized to him in his mind, because really, who even wants a friend like Hoshi? He wasn't the best friend towards him. That's what he realized before he passed out into the water.

Gonta looked around for his tiny crush, covering his mouth as more petals filled his throat. It hurt. The pain seemed to have dulled when the curtains got pulled back to show Hoshi's body get eaten. His stomach fell and he doubled over in pain, throwing up the leftover petals. As he started to cough more and more, the seemingly endless amount of petals slipping past his lips, he didn't notice his peers trying to help. He didn't notice a light red, black, and blue colored butterfly resting on his head. He didn't notice his vision fading in and out. He didn't notice himself taking his last breath. He did notice that he had an empty feeling in his chest. Gonta wanted to confess his love to Hoshi. He helped the entomologist more than anyone else did. He made him feel important- special. Like he had a role in someones life. Gonta was in love with Ryoma Hoshi, but he'd never get his chance. Unless- they could meet each other one last time- they could fly together as butterflies.


	13. Kiibo x Miu (but it's mainly Miu x Chiaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with one sided Miu and Kiibo but ends up being Miu and Chiaki. I think they are neat

Miu Iruma did it, she became the valedictorian for her grade. It was a satisfying morning when she was called down to the office. She assumed it was because she tried a feature to the sinks that would wash your hands when you slept. Apparently people don't wash their hands when they sleep in school-! Anyways, the busty female proudly told people of her success. She laughed in the faces of people like Ouma and Kaito, mainly because they claimed they'd be valedictorian. But really, who deserves this spot more than her? 'Kiibo,' her mind whispered to her as various images of her helping the robot study in... interesting hands on way. After all, the best way to teach someone is through hands on experiences.

Miu and Kiibo's history go way back. They were childhood friends believe it or not! Of course the growth for Kiibo was interesting, but that's a whole other story. Miu always liked being around Kiibo, and she was more than excited that they're going to the same college. They both worked hard enough to gain their dream college. The end of the school was going perfectly. The robot even helped Miu write her speech. She practiced a couple of times so she could confidently give her speech without any screw ups.

As the final big day was coming up, she noticed Kiibo had been avoiding her. The past few times where this happened, it usually was because he was hiding a secret that he was too scared to tell her. The only reason why she knew that was because Kiibo was scared to tell her that she was beautiful. That's when her tiny crush began. It was never a full on love, but it was a crush. Truth be told, Miu was too scared to confess anyways. As long as they're together, it doesn't matter to her. Besides, she had more important things to take care of.

The day of graduation went by smoothly. People were congratulating her for her well crafted speech, although there was one person who was missing. "Where the hell is Kiibo?" Was a common phrase that left her mouth. Kaede and Saihara didn't know, and Ouma did that obnoxious laugh of his with a wink. The blonde searched high and low for her missing partner in crime. Miu found him up on the roof, his face scrunched up in a serious manner. "Oi, tincan! What are you-"

"I'm very sorry, Iruma, but I'm not coming with you."

"W-What?" That was completely unexpected. At first she was filled with sadness, but the anger quickly took over. "The fuck do you mean you're not coming with me?! We have a plan! This was our dream-"

"You're dream school! Iruma, please do not make this harder than it already is. I tried telling you, but you never let me speak. We can still-"

"Oh, fuck off! I want nothin' to do with you! You'll see just how much you'll fuckin' miss me!" With that out in the open, Miu turned on her heels and left Kiibo standing there. The rest of the night was uneventful, she truly just wanted to go home. Being here, knowing her supposed friend was in the same room bothered her. Throughout the night, Kiibo tried getting her attention. It was all for nothing.

The summer went by with no attempt to respond or contact   
Kiibo. For all Miu cared, he could be dead. However, what affected her the most was when she moved into her new dorm with some random chick she could care less about. The female was only interested in her dumb video games anyways.

Late at night, she felt her heart throb at the idea of having Kiibo with her. Her dreams were filled with the two doing very romantic activities together. Such as going on walks hand in hand and going on several dates. They always ended with Kiibo promising to come back. Ha! Bullshit. Her dreams were disrupted when a violent cough shook her entire body, a light pink rose petal falling past her lips. Her roommate (what's her name, Chiaki?), was genuinely worried for her.

"Hey hey, wake up." Chiaki grabbed a water bottle on the desk near them and held it out for Miu.

Miu grabbed it and chugged it down, choking on some of it. "Fuck," she whimpered out, moving the tears from her eyes. When did she even start crying? "This is a fucking dream, right? There's no fucking way I just coughed up flowers."

"I saw this in a game once," Chiaki said as she pinched the blonde, proving that this is real. "Who do you love?"

Miu's entire face turned into a dark red color. She set the bottle aside before wrapping her arms around herself. "M-Me? Fall in love? I don't know what you're talkin' about-! I-I don't love anyone!"

Chiaki just stared at her, processing her thoughts. There's absolutely no way for this to be true. "Kiibo?"

"Hah?! H-How do you-"

"You were crying his name out before you woke up. Maybe you should contact this Kiibo to tell him how you feel."

"Fuck that! That bastard broke our promise! I hate-" cue the coughing.

Chiaki frowned at her words, but she understood the importance of promises. "This is a life or death situation. Either you tell him, or you get surgery. If you pick the latter option, then-"

Miu waved her hand to stop the tired female. "I'll just get the surgery! Kyahaha! What's the worst that could happen?"

"You'll-"

"Fuck, I'm tired! Goodnight!" And just like that, Miu fell asleep.

Chiaki stared at the sleeping girl with sadness in her pale pink eyes. She got up from her kneeling position and went to her bed, pulling out her laptop that was covered with gaming stickers. She had to some extensive research to find out who Kiibo is. Weirdly enough, he was awake. They chatted about the situation, well, mostly. Chiaki thought it would be rude to right out tell him that her roommate loved him. She merely asked if he planned on visiting. To her lovely surprise, he said he was already in the area. Maybe she could make this work out.

The next morning came by without anymore coughing episodes. Chiaki was still asleep, so Miu took it upon herself to find a surgeon specialized in this stuff. She did find one person that seemed a little shady, but that's fine with her. She got herself ready and left the college campus, blessed that classes start tomorrow.

Chiaki woke up as soon as Miu left. She assumed the other female was just heading to the cafeteria for breakfast, so she messaged Kiibo for when he's coming. He said he'd be there towards the afternoon. This gave her enough time to decorate their designated meet up spot.

Miu was under the surgery for three hours, not that she knew. When she woke up, her throat and lungs felt sore, but overall she was good. The surgeon was a nice looking old man who started rambling about how his friend caught this disease and blah blah blah. She didn't care, she forgot why she even came in here. She managed to leave after his rambling, and when she got to her college, Chiaki was there waiting. The shorter female took her hand, which got her flustered, and dragged her to the meeting place.   
It was a small gazebo that had fairy lights all around. The center had a picnic blanket with a basket sitting there. Miu felt her heart skip a beat- was her roommate taking her out on a date? She didn't exactly mind, Chiaki was cute. She was about to open her mouth before said female started to text someone. Okay, texting on a date was not cute, but she'll let it slide.

Chiaki on the other hand was desperately trying to see where Kiibo was at. It was around the time he'd say he'll show up. She didn't know why Miu was off campus, but it worried her. Kiibo never answered her messages, which in all honesty made Chiaki upset. However, when she turned back to look at Miu, she noticed the female was already sitting on the blanket, digging into the basket. And so, she joined her.

Their time spent together was honestly nice. Chiaki adapted to Miu's vulgarity and Miu learned to cool it down whenever she saw Chiaki look uncomfortable. It was when they both were finished with eating Kiibo decided to show up. Chiaki felt herself grow anxious, she just ruined what was supposed to be a cute date. The other female would argue if she heard what Chiaki was thinking; Miu thought this date went smoothly.

"Iruma, I kept my promise that I'll come visit you. Nanami-san mentioned that you needed to tell me something important? I missed you-"

"Kyahaha! I fuckin' knew you'd miss me! Listen, Kiiboy, I'm fine with us still being friends and stuff, but now I have important things to do. Like Chiaki!"

She wanted nothing to do with this. She tried to get up, but Miu just tugged her back onto her lap. Which was... oddly comfortable. Chiaki rested her head against Miu and promptly started to dose off.

Kiibo looked at them with confusion, "I didn't know you were dating someone."

"That's because you never asked."

"Ah..." Kiibo felt awkward standing there. "I'll try talking to you more."

"Okay. You can leave now."

He never saw Miu be cold before, and frankly, it hurts. Nonetheless he did leave the two alone.

Four ways of college flew by. Miu and Kiibo were still friends (not very good ones) and Chiaki finally accepted her dating requests. Miu was excited when Chiaki accepted. She was there for her through everything, and if she were to be honest, she was always squealing to her friends about how cute she was.

Even more time has passed. It was the day of their wedding. Miu was wearing a beautiful white dress as she waited for her soon-to-be wife walked down the aisle. She could hear Hajime struggle to keep a calm composure as Ibuki was already bawling her eyes out. On her side, she could sense Kaede's happiness and Ouma's proudness. The others were just smiling, anxiously waiting to see one of the brides. And they weren't disappointed. When Chiaki walked out, everyone was astounded by how pretty she was. Her hair was pulled up and her make up made her look like a korean pop star. Miu could feel the tears build up as her heart screamed at how happy she was to be getting married. Once Chiaki made it, the ceremony started. After the 'I do's and kiss, Miu felt like something was missing. As she looked across the guests that showed up, she was disappointed Kiibo wasn't one of them. But, who cares? Kiibo can't keep any of his promises.


	14. Makoto x Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from wattpad that I forgot to post!! If you see this I am so sorry I'm incredibly forgetful

Makoto Naegi was known for being hopeful. That was his thing. So, because of that, he decided to become a counselor at a summer camp! He liked kids, and so he thought it'd be a great idea to sign up. So here he is, right now, sitting on the bus making friendship bracelets for his group of kids. He hasn't actually met them yet, but they had the kids send their counselors letters introducing themselves. They all seem so sweet, and he couldn't wait to say hi to them.

His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed a shorter male move into the area next to him. "Oh, hi! I'm Makoto Naegi, and who are you?"

The purple haired male sitting next to him smiled and pointed to himself, "I'm your boss! Call me Master Ouma!" 

Makoto's eyes grew wide at his words. Boss? He was sure his boss was called Kyosuke Munakata-- not Ouma! "Uhm... I don't wish to sound rude but... my boss is called Munakata, not Ouma. I think you have the wrong person!" He let out an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his head as he set aside the bracelets. 

This so called Master Ouma stared at Makoto, which was beginning to make him uncomfortable, and let out a loud laugh. His arm casually went out and rested against the brunette's shoulder as he slightly leaned against him. "You're funny, Naegi-chan. My name is Kokichi Ouma, I'm a bit of a liar. Be careful, I'm pretty dangerous."

Well that didn't sound true at all. How could someone this tiny be dangerous? Makoto let out an awkward laugh, "I see... Aha... Anyways, you're a counselor too, right? It's nice to see other people around my age decide to help out with kids too!"

Kokichi hummed in response, removing his arm and settling comfortably next to him. "Yeah, I love kids. They're brats but they're also like me, ya know?~ I'm known for being a huuuuge brat!~" He stretched out slightly and turned to face Makoto, "you better sleep with one eye open. My kids and I are gonna cause havoc."

Gulping at the threat, Makoto slid down in his seat and offered the other a forced smile. "You... you don't say. I guess I should make sure you don't get in trouble then too though, right? We're basically already friends, I guess, and friends do that type of stuff so..."

His new friend let out a loud laugh and shook his head, "you're a riot, Naegi-chan."

And with that, a beautiful friendship was born. The rest of the ride to the campsite was awkward at first but blossomed into the two of them making bad puns and laughing about them. Makoto wasn't sure if he was actually friends with Kokichi or if Kokichi was just pitying him, but nonetheless he really enjoyed this.

By the time the bus stopped at the campsite, the two were already close. They had a few inside jokes already and they told each other about their family. Makoto learned that Kokichi was an orphan and lived with a bunch of other orphans. He took this job to help his family out with some more money. Makoto didn’t have a good reason like that, he just wanted to make others happy. Kokichi reassured him that his cause was just as noble, but Makoto knew that had to have been a lie.

The summer was fast, though. It felt like they just got there. They spent a lot of time together when they weren’t looking after their respective groups. Most of the time they made excuses to merge their groups together for joint activities. The kids would make fun of them, saying they had crushes on one another. At the time, it wasn’t true. They were just really close.

At nights Kokichi would open up more and would confess his frustrations with his living situation, and Makoto could do nothing but sit there and comfort him the best he could. The brunette would try his hardest to give some kind of insight, he even made a promise he’d find a way to help, which made Kokichi laugh bitterly. Everything was going sweetly, though. Kokichi felt like Makoto was one of the only people he didn’t feel like he had to lie to. Makoto was such an honest and genuine guy that it made Kokichi feel guilty the times he would lie.

That didn’t stop him from pranking the poor boy. Him and his group would constantly find ways to pull little harmless pranks on Makoto. Makoto would laugh and would rarely get upset.

When it was time to leave, Makoto was packing up with a frown on his face. Over the span of a few months he learned a lot about Kokichi. He seriously considered him to be his closest friend now. Friend wasn’t quite right, though, Makoto knew he liked the other more than that. It was definitely a crush. How could he not like Kokichi? He was funny, he made Makoto feel happy and he wanted to protect him and make him feel warm. Makoto loved seeing Kokichi’s smile, it was innocent yet oddly mysterious. He was enticing to him.

He zipped up his suitcase and huffed a bit as he struggled to carry it out, looking around the campsite. Everyone was leaving their cabins as he walked across the dirt floor. Everyone was talking to the friends they made, trying to get their information contacts. That reminded him to try and get Kokichi’s phone number! 

When he placed his suitcase on the bus and went to get his seat, he looked out the window as he searched for Kokichi. Makoto knew he had to see him before the bus left. They had to get each other’s phone numbers.

However Kokichi never came on the bus. He didn’t see him at all. Makoto felt his heart break when the bus started rolling out of the parking lot. He… didn’t leave with them? Was he going on a different bus back? That didn’t make sense, Kokichi would’ve told him that. Kokichi wouldn’t have forgotten something like this. Makoto closed his eyes and rested his head against the window, playing with the purple, black and white bracelet on his wrist. 

Just then, he felt someone lean over towards him and whisper in his ear, “were you looking for me, Naegi-chan?~”

Makoto gasped and sat up, looking over at the shit eating grin Kokichi was wearing. He was completely baffled by seeing him there. “Wh- how- where were you? I thought you weren’t coming on this bus and- and I missed you. I thought we wouldn’t be able to see each other again.”

Kokichi chuckled and shook his head, “I was here the whole time! I was talking to my other friend, Kiibo! Jeez, Naegi-chan, you weren’t my only friend at camp ya know.”

Kiibo? He couldn’t quite remember who that was. He thought his heart would feel better upon knowing Kokichi was in fact here with him, but instead it just had a dull ache. Makoto covered his mouth a bit as he coughed. He didn’t think he was sick, maybe it was just a dry throat kind of situation. “Oh- right, sorry. I was hoping we could exchange numbers? That way we could talk again.”

Kokichi hummed before frowning. “Sorry, Naegi-chan, but I can’t afford a phone. I can, however, give you my address!” Well that was better than nothing! Makoto took out a small notepad and handed it over to Kokichi, watching him scribble an address down. “There! Now we can just send letters to each other. You send me one first, and then I’ll use that address and send one back.”

“Sounds good to me! I’ve never really sent letters to anyone before. I’m kind of excited.”

That seemed to have been the end of that conversation as Kokichi said a quick goodbye and hopped seats, moving to sit next to a guy who oddly kind of looked like him but with white hair and bright blue eyes. Makoto went back to look out the window, feeling more alone after that. He covered his mouth again to stifle the cough he had. It seemed a bit rougher this time, his throat felt like it was burning almost. Maybe he was sick.

By the time it was Makoto’s stop, he coughed several more times. He even had the camp nurse give him a cough drop. It was a sweet gesture, but it did nothing to cure his coughing. But he’d be fine! It was just a cough, nothing a good night's rest can’t fix. Besides, he had a letter to write!

_ Dear Ouma _

_ Hey, it’s me! Makoto! I know it hasn’t been that long, but I was wondering if you were doing okay and stuff. I have this weird cough :( _

_ Anyways, that’s all I really wanted to say, I guess! Write back soon, okay? _

_ Sincerely _

_ Makoto Naegi _

He looked at the small note with a smile. Short, sweet and to the point. It was perfect! Makoto tucked it inside an envelope and licked it shut, heading back outside to place the note in the letterbox.

And soon that became a ritual. Kokichi and him would write each other notes and talk about their lives back home. Kokichi would talk about how this Kiibo guy offered him and his siblings a place to stay since his father was rich. Makoto was almost jealous at that; he wanted to be the one who helped Kokichi. He wanted to be the hero of the story. Don’t get him wrong, he was extremely happy for them! But there was a voice in his head that wouldn’t let that go.

His coughing got worse and worse. He even somehow managed to cough up lilacs. Makoto wasn’t sure how that was even humanly possible. Everytime it happened he thought it was a joke of some kind. It wasn’t until he went on some dodgy website and found out he had a condition that was considered rare. The happy go lucky male, for once in his life, felt genuine despair. The whole thing didn’t make sense, why would such an ordinary guy like him get stuck with an unordinary disease like this?

He had to tell Ouma. 

_ Hey, Ouma, I’m sorry for writing a second letter. I know we usually write one and wait turns, but I need to confess something to you that’s been eating me up inside. _

_ I love you. I know it sounds odd but it’s true. You make me so happy and I love talking to you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, haha! I just, you know, needed to get that off my chest. _

_ Take care. _

_ Makoto. _

\---

Kokichi held the letter in his hands, frowning. It’s been months since he’s received the letter, and he still hasn’t written anything back yet. It was around the time where they would go back to the summer camp. He decided he was just going to confront Makoto there. Kokichi struggled with his own feelings. Did he love Makoto back? Or did he just see him as a friend? Truthfully he wasn’t sure, but he did know he had to make it up to him somehow for not writing back all of this time. It was a shitty move on his part. 

So when Kokichi was on the bus heading back to camp, he was disappointed to find out Makoto wasn’t there. He was sure he remembered Makoto writing to him about how he wanted to be a counselor again because of how much fun he had. Did he seriously fuck it all up by not responding back? He knew Makoto was sensitive, but not that sensitive.

When the bus stopped at the campsite, he headed straight to Munakata’s office and knocked on the door. When he heard the muffled come in, he swung the door open and marched right over to him. “Hey! Isn’t Makoto supposed to be here too? Where he is, I didn’t see him at all! Did you scare him away?”

The usually stoic man furrowed his brows and frowned. That’s when Kokichi felt a sense of dread over him. “You didn’t hear? Makoto was involved in a tragic accident. He got a rare disease and choked to death. I’m surprised no one’s told you.”

Kokichi had to let that sink in. It… didn’t feel right. He let out a laugh and stumbled out of the office, shaking his head. Soon the laughter of denial turned into tears of regret as he leaned against the nearest wall. Why didn’t Makoto tell him? Was that why he suddenly confessed like that? He should’ve answered back. Why didn’t he answer back. 

He felt like someone took his whole world away from him. Makoto was gone, forever. He can never see him again. Kokichi fell to his knees, feeling a dizzy rush to his head as he dry heaved. He was panicking. Kokichi knew he couldn’t have done anything to help but fuck did this hurt. His right hand came up to grip the area where his heart is as he gasped for more air. He wanted Makoto back. Makoto didn’t deserve to go through a death like that. Kokichi wasn’t even  _ afraid  _ of death, but he didn’t like knowing someone he cared about so deeply went through so much pain. 

Once Kokichi regained his senses and calmed down momentarily, he stood up on shaking legs and looked up at the sky. “Makoto, I promise I’ll research more about the disease you had. I promise, when I die, we’ll be together again. I'll tell you how I really feel. I miss you, so much. And that’s not a lie, he sniffled and chuckled weakly, wiping away the tears.

Years have passed since then. Kokichi refused to date anyone as he soon became a head researcher for the Hanahaki Project. Once they discovered a way to successfully stop the flowers from growing, he decided it was his time to meet Makoto again.

He became more weak and sickly since he dedicated so much time on this project. Kokichi spent every moment trying to figure out what works and what doesn’t. Sometimes he’d go days without eating, sleeping or drinking. Which ended up being his demise. Kokichi laid in his bed, feeling all of his regret lifting away from his body as he smiled, closing his eyes to let the darkness take over.

When he opened them again, he saw the same face that caused him to be so passionate about this. Kokichi felt tears well up in his eyes as he rushed forwards and tackled Makoto into a hug.

Makoto let out a small “omph!” and returned the hug, laughing cheerfully. “Jeez, Ouma, it’s almost as if you saw a ghost. Well, I guess that’s true, huh?”

Kokichi looked up at him with a chuckle and leaned forwards more, pressing his lips against Makoto’s. “I never gave you my answer on how I felt about you. I love you too, Makoto.”

Makoto’s face turned into a soft pink as he smiled happily, “r-really? I’m… I’m so happy! Uhm.. I guess this means we’re uhm-- you know.”   
  


  
“Boyfriends?”

“Yeah, boyfriends!” Makoto’s chuckle made Kokichi’s heart sore inside his ghostly chest. He truly did love Makoto.

He’s just an idiot who waited too long to actually confess. But that didn’t matter now, not when they were holding each other in their arms, gazing with love filled eyes. Kokichi was mad at himself for not confessing when they were both alive, but hey, since they were both ghosts, they can be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2017 when I was bored in study hall I'm crying


End file.
